Verbotende Liebe
by Langzahn
Summary: Ein Vampir, ein Werwolf. Zwei Unterschiedliche Welten! Zwei Todfeinde! Oder zwei Verliebte? MitchiexAlex
1. Chapter 1

Ein Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren und braunen Augen lief durch die Eiskalten Straßen der Nacht! Das Mädchen trug schwarze Klamotten und hatte ihre schwarze Kapuze auf. Sie hatte es satt und lief von Zuhause mal wieder weg. Ihr Neues Zuhause, schon wieder. Nach ein paar Kilometern bog Sie in eine Ecke ein und beschleunigte ihr Tempo! Sie sprang gegen die Wand um der Pfütze auszuweichen und rannte weiter. Ihre Ohren spitzten sich, sie hörte Geräusche hinter sich und schnuppert die Luft. Ein Geruch der ihr sehr bekannt vor kam, kam durch die Luft. Plötzlich lief ein Junge mit schwarzen kurzen Haaren neben ihr. "Hier bist du! Das hätte ich mir gleich denken können. Du und dein Laufen, immer wieder das gleiche! Hab ich Mom umsonst gefragt wo du bist!" Das Mädchen rollte mit den Augen und beschleunigte ihr Tempo. Der Junge machte es ihr gleich und nach ein paar Metern sprach er weiter.

"Warum bist du so plötzlich abgehauen, es ist doch nicht schlimm umzuziehen?" Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf und sprach.

"Es ist doch immer wieder das selbe Justin! Wenn jemand unsere Spezies herausfindet müssen wir umziehen, kaum hat man Freunde gefunden dann muss man schon wieder weg!" Flüsterte das Mädchen und schüttelt den Kopf. Der Junge verstand seine Schwester sehr gut. Kaum hat man sich an eine Stadt gewöhnt und Freunde gefunden muss man schon wieder umziehen!

"Du musst es aber mal verstehen, wir können nicht einfach in einer Stadt bleiben wo wir gejagt werden Alex!" Das Mädchen Namens Alex bog in eine Ecke ein und der Junge wurde langsamer und blieb stehen! Er sah seiner Schwester hinterher bis Sie außer Sichtweite war. Er drehte sich um und machte sich auf dem Weg nach Hause. Seinen neuen Zuhause.

Nicht weit von Justin entfernt liefen vier Jugendliche nach Hause. Ein Mädchen mit braunen Haaren und braunen Augen. Neben ihr liefen dann noch drei Jungs. Sie kamen Zuhause an und schmissen ihre Schultaschen auf den Boden. Setzten sich alle an den Tisch und beobachten eine Frau, die eine rote Flüssigkeit in sechs Gläser goss. Sie lächelt das Quartett an und stellte vor jeden ein Glas. Ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren nahm das Getränk und schaukelt es hin und her. Der nächste Junge steckte seinen Finger in die Flüssigkeit und steckte Ihn danach wieder in den Mund. Der letzte Junge nahm den Zucker der auf den Tisch steht und schüttet etwas in das Getränk. Rührte es mit einen Löffel um und trank es aus. Das Mädchen neben Ihm trank nur einen Schluck daraus und sah aus dem Fenster. Ein großer Kerl mit schwarzen Haaren kam herein! Er setzte sich aus seinen Sessel und sah seine Familie an. Das Mädchen sah nur aus dem Fenster und seufzte, es war mal wieder Familienversammlung, wie jeden Freitag! Ihre Augen gingen plötzlich auf eine Person mit schwarzer Kapuze auf dem Kopf. Sie lief die eiskalten Straßen der Nacht entlang. Ihre Ohren hörten ein Quietschendes Geräusch und sahen auf die entgegende Seite der Straße. Da kamen Auto mit Vollgas auf die Person zugerast. Ihre Augen gingen wieder auf die Person.

"Drei, zwei, eins…" Murmelte Sie vor sich hin und wartet bis die Person umgefahren wird, aber nichts dergleichen passiert. Mitchie stand der Mund offen als Sie zusah als die Peron einen Karton als Sprungbrett benutz und mit weit ausgestreckten Armen und Beinen über das Auto drüber sprang. Sie kam wie eine Katze wieder auf und rannte weiter, als ob nichts geschehen war. Mitchie blinzelte ein paar Mal und sah die Person um die Ecke verschwinden. Plötzlich wurde ihre Sicht durch ein schwarzes Hemd das ihren Vater gehört genommen. Sie sah hoch in seine Augen und lächelte verschwitzt.

"Dürfte ich mal fragen, was wichtiger ist als die Familienversammlung Mitchie?" Mitchie lächelte ihren Vater verschwitzt an und zeigte mit den Finger nach draußen.

"Da war diese Person und…" Ihr wurde der Satz abgeschnitten von ihren Vater.

"Person hin oder her, die Familienversammlung ist wichtiger Als alles andere was sich da draußen abspielt!" Er zeigte hinaus in die Nacht und zog die Vorhänge zu. Mitchie knurrte wütend und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. Sie hörte neben ihr ein Kichern und schlug mit den Ellebogen in den Magen des Jungen. Sofort verstummte das Kichern, stattdessen kam ein schmerzhaftes Keuchen von Ihm. Mitchie lächelte Ihn sich hinein und sah auf ihren Bruder Shane der sich schmerzhaft den Magen hält. Ihr Vater schüttelt nur den Kopf und fing an zu sprechen. Mitchie gähnte gelangweilt auf. Immer wieder das gleiche! Sie hörte ein wenig zu.

"Der Loup-garouclan ist unser schlimmster Feind! Sie können sich in einen richtigen Wolf verwandeln! Ein Werwolf ist ja leicht zu besiegen, er ist nämlich ein Einzelgänger. Im Gegensatz zu den Werwolf jagt der Loup-garouclan in einen Rudel! Sie könnten einen von uns in Stücke reißen wenn Sie schon zu dritt sind, also seid vorsichtig! Niemals allein in den Wald gehen, das wre der reinste Selbstmord, hab ihr das Verstanden?" Die vier Jugendliche nickten ihren Vater zu.

"So nun, das wars für heute, ab ins Bett!" Die vier Geschwister rannten sofort die Treppe hinauf in ihr Zimmer. Bloß weit, weit weg von ihren Vater, bevor der mit einer nchsten eschichte anfängt. Alex schmuzelte in sich hinein als Sie den Gesichtsausdruck von dem Autofahrer gesehen hat. Der stand voll unter Schock und steigt aus seinen Auto. Er sah in die Richtung, in die Alex verschwunden ist. Sein Herz raste und er nahm erstmal einen krftigen Schluck von seinen Whisky um den Schock zu verdauen. Stieg danach wieder in sein Auto und schüttelt den Kopf. So was ist im seid Jahren nicht mehr passiert! Er fuhr langsam die Straße weiter entlang. Der junge Werwolf Namens Alex bog um die Ecke und hörte ihre Lieblingsmusik! Sie lief an einer Gasse entlang von der ein schmerzhaftes Keuchen kam. Sofort blieb Alex stehen und zog den Kopfhörer aus dem Ohr. Sie hörte leise Schritte und lief die restlichen Schritte zur Gasse hinein. Ihre Augen gingen auf ein Mädchen das rückwerds auf Alex zugekrochen kam.

"Nein... nein... bitte...nein!" Flüsterte Sie ängstlich und Alex schnupperte die Luft. Ein Geruch kam ihr in die Nase den Sie sofort zuordnen konnte. Sie lief langsam in die Gasse, zur der Brünette. Die stand auf und lief rückwerds in Alex rein. Sie gab einen Schrei von sich und drehte sich um. Ihre blauen Augen trafen die von Alex.

"Verlass diesen Ort!" Flüsterte Alex den Mädchen zu das nur ängstlich nickte und an Alex vorbei stolperte bis zum Ausgang. Alex sah ihr noch kurz hinterher und sah dann nach oben auf ein Holzbrett, wo eine Gruppe Loup-garous saßen. Es waren fünf Jungs. Alex schüttelte nur den Kopf und einer von Ihnen kam zu Alex heruntergesprungen! Er hatte braune, kurze Haare!

"Hallo Cosinchen!" Begrüßte er Alex und lächelte Sie mit seinen Zuckersüßen Grinsen an.

"Lass dieses Mädchen in Ruhe verstanden Mason!" Der Junge Namens Mason lächelte Alex an und ging auf Sie zu.

"Begrüßen ist bei dir ein Fremdwort oder?" Er schüttelte den Kop und legte ein einen Arm um seine Cosine.

"Erstens haben wir nur Gespielt, zweitens haben wir ihr nichts angetan... noch nicht!" Fügte er hin zu und Alex funkelt Ihn wütend an! Sie nahm die Hand von ihrer Schulter.

"Ich warne Mason, ich will nicht schon wieder umziehen weil du dich nicht zurückhalten konntest! Versprich mir das du diesen Mdchen nichts antust!" Er fuhr mit seinen Finger über sein Kinn und ging zu seiner Gruppe zurück.

"'Ich werd sehen was sich machen lässt! Nun Goodbye Cosinchen!" Er verschwand mit seiner Gruppe so schnell wie er gekommen ist! Alex sah hoch zu den Sternen und drehte sich um. Es war kurz vor Zwölf. Sie sollte mal wieder nach Hause! Sie lief langsam wieder los, in Richtung ihres neuen Zuhause. Mitchie starrte hoch zu den Sternen. Ihr ging einfach nicht die mystöriche Person aus dem Kopf. Sie schnappte sich ihre Schlafklamotten und verschwand im Bad. Vielleicht täte eine kleine Ruhepause ihr gut tun. Alex kam Zuhause an. Die Uhr zeigt 00:12 an. Sie bewegte sich leise wie eine Katze die Treppe hinauf in ihr Zimmer. Es waren zum Glück alle schlafen gegangen. Na ja nicht alle!

"Hast du schon mal auf die Uhr geguckt Alex?" Sprach eine Stimme die eindeutig ihren Vater gehört von ihren Bett!


	2. Chapter 2

_Verbotende Liebe_

_**Kapitel 2**_

Alex schluckte hart und drehte sich zu ihren Vater um, der wütend mit verschränkten Armen auf ihren Bett saß. Er tippte mit den Fuß immer und immer wieder auf dem Boden herum.

"Ich warte!" Sprach er streng und Alex lächelte Ihn verschwitzt rum.

"Wie viel mal muss ich dirs noch sagen! Alleingänge sind vor boten! Verstanden?" Er stand auf und ging an Alex vorbei, machte die Tür auf und bevor er verschwand drehte er sich noch mal zu seiner Tochter um.

"Vergiss nicht! In dieser Stadt laufen Vampire durch die Gegend! Du weißt was Sie mit deiner Tante angestellt haben! Ich will dich nicht auch so auffinden!" Sprach er und verschwand aus ihren Zimmer. Alex schluckte hart als ihr das Bild von ihrer Tante wieder in Kopf kam. Ihre Augen glasig, ihre Haut so hell wie Schnee und zwei Bisslöcher am Hals, wo das Blut noch runter gelaufen kam! Sie schüttelte sich über diesen Gedanken und setzte sich aufs Fensterbrett. Ihre Augen gingen hoch zu den Sternen. Ihre Gedanken gingen über Vampire. Sind es wirklich so welche Dämonen oder nicht? Könnten Sie lieben? Alex zog über ihre eigene Frage eine Augenbraue hoch! Sie nahm ihre Schlafsachen und zog sich um. Ein wenig Schlaf würde ihr gut tun!

Mitchie streifte mit ihren Brüder in der Eiskalten Nacht herum. Sie liefen in den Wald hinein und hielten Ausschau nach ein Reh! Shane versteckte sich hinter einen Baum. Mitchie im Gebüsch. Nick und Jason sprangen auf Bäume und sahen mit ihren Vampir blauen Augen die Gegend ab. Plötzlich kam ein Rascheln und alle Augen gingen auf ein Gebüsch wo ein Reh hinaus kam. Es lief ganz gelassen durch die Gegend. Jason sprang von Baum und versteckte sich sofort. Die Ohren des Reh spitzten sich sofort als Sie das Geräusch hörten! Shane gab seinen Geschwistern ein Zeichen das Sie das Reh erlegen könnten. Doch plötzlich wurde das Reh durch ein schnelles Wesen in Bewegung gesetzt. Mitchie sah nur schwarzes Fell und braune Augen. Ihre Geschwister gesellten sich neben ihr und beobachteten den Wolf seine Beute fassen!

"Loup-garou!" Sprach Shane leise und drehte sich um. Das Reh gehörte den Wolf und er machte sich wieder auf dem Weg nach Hause. Müssten Sie jetzt erstmal mit den restlichen Blut im Kühlschrank auskommen! Jason ging seinen Bruder hinterher. Nick legte eine Hand auf Mitchies Schulter die den Wolf beobachtete. Sie nickte Ihm zu und Sie liefen nach Hause! Nächsten Tag wurde Alex durch ihren Bruder geweckt der ihre Vorhänge zu Seite schob. Sie begrub sich unter ihren Kissen und murmelte wütend etwas von sich hin.

"Komm schon aufstehen!" Sprach Justin und sah hinaus in den wunderschönen Sonnenscheintag! Alex nahm sich ihren Wecker und sah auf die Uhr. 08:40. Ihr vielen beinah die Augen raus.

"Spinnst du! Es ist erst kurz vor 9!" Sie schmiss auf Justin ihren Wecker der Ihn gerade noch so fing und verkriecht sich in ihren Bett wieder! Justin seufzte frustriert! Jeden Tag das gleiche, kein Wunder das er immer einen neuen Wecker für seine Schwester kaufen musst! Sie schmeißt Ihn ja nur die ganze Zeit durch die Kante! Der arme Wecker! Er stellte Ihn wieder auf Alex Nachttisch und ging aus dem Zimmer. Na ja, er hat es versucht Alex zu wecken! Als er gerade runtergehen wollte saß jemand auf dem Fenster. Seine Augen gingen auf Mason der Ihn ein Hei Feif gab.

"Na! Kein Glück mit Alex! Lass mich mal!" Er ging in Alex Zimmer und sah nur einen schwarze Bracht Haare, die noch aus der Decke gucken! Er schüttelt lächelt den Kopf und zog ihr die Bettdecke weg!

"Justin!" Schrie Sie auf und sah verdattert auf Mason.

"Guten Morgen Cosinchen, gut geschlafen?" Wollte er wissen doch Alex funkelt Ihn wütend an und nahm sich ihre Bettdecke zurück.

"Ja bestens!" Sie schmiss sich wieder in ihr Bett und sprach weiter.

"Bist du aufgetaucht bist!" Mason fing an zu Lachen und ging aus dem Zimmer. Justin wartete vor dem Zimmer und sah Mason fragend an.

"Sie ist mit den falschen Bein aufgestanden, das kann jeden Mal passieren!" Er wich gerade noch so den Wecker aus der gegen die Flurwand prallte und kaputt ging. Er drehte sich verwirrt zu Alex um die Ihn nur zu grinste.

"Ich bin nicht mit den falschen Bein aufgestanden! Es war alles perfekt, bist du hier aufgetaucht bist!" Sie nahm den Schuh und schmiss Ihn gegen die Tür, die durch den Schwung zuging.

"Frauen, wer versteht Sie schon!" Sprach er und verschwand wieder aus dem Fenster. Als er unten ankam drehte er sich noch kurz zu Justin um.

"Wir sehen uns bei der Clanversammlung!" Justin nickte Ihm zu und er rannte um die nächste Ecke. Plötzlich ging die Tür von Alex Zimmer auf, die angekleidet ins Bad ging.

"Wie macht er das nur?" Sprach Justin leise und fragte sich wie Mason Alex immer wieder aus dem Bett kriegt! Derzeit kam Mitchie die Treppe hinunter und setzte sich an ihren Platz genau neben Shane! Der gemütlich wie jeder von der Familie ein Glas Blut trank. Mitchie nahm ein Glas und trank einen Schluck daraus. Ihr Mund verziehte sich an den Geschmack.

"Das Blut ist von Donnerstag, es schmeckt sehr bitter!" Ihr Bruder Jason nickte ihr zu und nahm den Zucker der auf dem Tisch steht und schüttet alles hinein. Rührte es mit einen Löffel um und trank daraus.

"Lecker!" Sprach er und trank das ganze Glas aus. Seine Geschwister tranken das bittere Blut mit ein paar Zügen aus und standen auf. Sie schnappten sich ihre Jacken und gingen aus dem Haus. Alex war derzeit fertig mit ihren Frühstück und nahm ihre Kopfhörer. Nach ein paar Sekunden war Sie schon aus dem Haus und lief die Straßen wie gestern hinterher. Laufen gehört einfach zu ihren Leben! Sie steckte sich die Kopfhörer in die Ohren und bog um die Ecke. Rannte genau in Jemanden hinein der Schmerzhaft ein Stöhnen von sich gab.

"Alles okay Mitchie?" Kam es von Shane der auf seine Schwester und die Person hinunter sah . Die Person auf Mitchie rappelte sich sofort wieder auf und half Mitchie auf die Beine.

"Tut mir Leid, ich hab Sie nicht gesehen!" Entschuldigte sich die Person die eindeutig ein Mädchen war. Mitchie nickte nur und öffnete die Augen. Sie erblickte das schönste Mädchen das Sie je im Leben getroffen hat. Schwarze gelockte Haare, braune Schokoladenaugen die Sie besorgt anschauen.

"Ist mit Ihnen alles in Ordnung!" Mitchie konnte nur Nicken. Sie bekam vor dieser Schönheit kein Wort hinaus. Das Mädchen nickte ihr zu und rannte weiter die Straße entlang. Mitchie verfolgte jeden Schritt von ihr bis Sie um die Ecke bog. Mitchie? Ging es Alex durch denn Kopf. Dieser Geruch bei diesen Menschen war sehr seltsam! Eigentlich riechen Menschen nach Blut und Erdbeere. Die Gruppe roch nach Blut und Zimt! Entweder es war ein Parfüm oder etwas anderes! Loup-garou roch nach Blut und Schokolade! Das war sehr seltsam! Alex schüttelte den Gedanken beiseite und lief die Straße weiter entlang. Shane winkte mit der Hand vor Mitchies Gesicht herum!

"Hallo? Jemand Zuhause?" Sprach er in Ihr Ohr und Mitchie nickte nur! Schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich zu Shane um.

"Ja klar, mir geht's bestens, kommt Leute!" Sie ging voran und ihre Brüder sahen ihrer Schwester verdattert hinterher. Sie hatten gar nicht gefragt ob es ihr gut geht, also warum gibt Sie darauf eine Antwort? Jason zuckte mit den Schultern und Sie folgten ihrer Schwester die schon losgelaufen ist.

Etwas stimmte mit ihrer Schwester nicht oder Sie hatte mal wieder ihre Tage!


	3. Chapter 3

So Leute, die Menschen die diese Story lesen, würde mal bitte welche ein Reviews hinterlassen? Ich weiß nämlich nicht ob es euch gefällt? Würde mich sehr freuen!

_**Kapitel 3**_

Der Tag ging langsam den Ende zu und die Gruppe kamen wieder Zuhause an. Mitchie nahm sofort die Couch ein und dachte über das geheimnisvolle Mädchen nach. Ihr Vater sah seine Tochter fragend an und sah auf seine Söhne! Die drei zucken nur mit den Schultern.

"Keine Ahnung was mit ihr los ist! So ist Sie schon den ganzen Tag als Sie diesen geheimnisvollen Mädchen begegnet ist!" Sprach Nick und ihr Vater sah fragend auf seine Tochter die total in Gedanken versunken ist! Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging in die Küche! Alex kam derzeit an einer Kirche an. Sie versuchte die Tür aufzumachen, aber Sie war zugeschlossen! Sie ging ein paar Schritte zurück und versuchte in der Dunkelheit etwas zu sehen! Ihre Augen verwandelten sich in Blutrote und Sie sah ein Fenster! Es stand halb offen! Ihre Augen gingen nach rechts und links. Kein Mensch in Sicht! Sie sprang auf einen Karton und dann auf eine Mülltonne. Weiter ging es mit dem Fensterbrett! Sie drückte sich hinauf und schlüpfte durch die Öffnung. Sie landete wie eine Katze auf dem Kirchenboden und sah sich um. Hier hatte Sie endlich ihre Ruhe! Sie sprang hoch auf die zweite Etage und setzte sich auf die Kante. Ihr Kopf lehnte Sie an den Mast fest der die Kirche zusammenhielt und machte die Augen zu. Plötzlich hörte Sie Schritte und ihre Augen gingen sofort auf! Sie sprang sofort von der Kante und versteckte sich hinter Ihr. Die Schritte hörten plötzlich auf. Ihre Augen gingen auf ihr Handy das kurz vor zwei Uhr Morgens anzeigte.

"Ist da jemand?" Wollte eine weibliche Stimme wissen. Alex dachte nach was Sie antworten sollte. Mitchie spitze ihre Ohren und sah sich mit ihren blauen Vampiraugen in der Kirche um, fand aber niemanden!

"Und wenn. Müsste ich dann gehen?" Ihre Ohren spitzen sich und Mitchie versuchte den Standplatz herauszufinden! Plötzlich machte es Klick in Mitchies Kopf. Diese Stimme hatte Sie schon einmal gehört! Das geheimnisvolle Mädchen! Ging es ihr durch den Kopf und Sie suchte weiter die Kirche ab.

"Wie kommen Sie hier rein, das ist eine abgeschlossene Kirche?" Sprach Mitchie weiter und ihre Stimme hallte durch die Kirche. Alex runzelte die Stirn.

"Das könnte ich Sie genauso fragen." Mitchie fragte sich wo die Stimme herkam. Es hallte in der Kirche sehr laut und Sie sah sich weiter um.

"Aus welchen Grund sind Sie hier?" Mitchie spitzte sofort ihre Ohren. Sie muss dieses geheimnisvolle Mädchen endlich finden! So schwer kann das doch nicht sein!

"Aus welchen Grund? Weil ich allein sein wollte. Sie? Aus welchen Grund sind Sie hier?" Sprach leise Alex und kroch langsam zur Treppe. Mitchie hörte das Geräusch und sprach als Sie zur Treppe lief.

"Aus dem selben Grund!" Alex kam an der Treppe an und ihre Augen blickten sofort in die von Mitchie! Ihre Augen waren wieder in der normalen Farbe. Mitchie lächelte Siegreich vor sich hin als Sie das geheimnisvolle Mädchen gefunden hat. Doch wie vorher konnte Sie ihr Gesicht nicht richtig erkennen!

"Hab ich dich!" Sprach Mitchie siegreich und Alex lächelte Sie zuckersüß an.

"Nicht ganz!" Mitchie runzelte die Stirn und sah Alex fragend an. Der junge Werwolf stand auf und sprang von Wand zu Wand weiter hinunter und zum Schluss noch über Mitchie. Bevor Mitchie blinzeln konnte war das geheimnisvolle Mädchen aus der Kirche. WOW! Ging es Mitchie durch den Kopf als Sie aus der Kirche stürmte! Ihre Augen gingen sofort nach rechts und links, aber keine Menschenseele zusehen! Sie Fluchte wütend vor sich hin und lief los. Genau um die Ecke stand Alex an der Wand und sah Mitchie verschwinden. Sie atmete erleichtert aus. Sie hatte das Mädchen abgehängt. Doch plötzlich drehte Sie sich um und ihre Augen trafen ein zweites Mal Alex. Sofort rannte Alex los, Mitchie natürlich hinterher! Alex lief voran und hielt sich an einen Mast fest um, um die Ecke zu kommen! Mitchie machte es ihr gleich und rannte Alex weiter hinterher. Alex sprang gegen die Wand um der Riesenpfütze zu entgehen und lief weiter. Mitchie rannte kurz hinein und folgte dem geheimnisvollen Mädchen um die Ecke. Alex hatte einen weiten Vorsprung und sprang auf einen Karton, dann weiter auf einen Balkon und zum Schluss noch auf das Dach. Mitchie kam hinein gelaufen und sah sich um. Das Mädchen war nirgendwo zu sehen! Sie schlug wütend Gegend die Wand!

"Du bist schnell, aber nicht schnell genug!" Mitchie blickte sofort hoch zu Alex und ihre Augen trafen sich ein drittes Mal. Alex stand hoch auf dem Dach und gab Mitchie ein Handzeichen als Abschied und verschwand! Mitchie seufzte frustriert und kickte einen Stein vor sich! Alex atmete erleichtert aus! Endlich ist Sie dem Mädchen entkommen! Sie lief jetzt ruhig die Straße entlang. Doch plötzlich kam Mitchie um die Ecke gerannt! Alex Augen gingen sofort breit und Sie drehte sich sofort um! Rannte so schnell wie möglich weg von dem Mädchen! Die gibt wohl niemals auf! Dachte Alex als Sie um die Ecke bog. Mitchie war ein paar Schritte hinter ihr! Nach ein paar Kilometern sah Alex nach hinten und schüttelt den Kopf. Das Mädchen kann echt viel durchhalten! Sie bog um die Ecke und traute ihren Augen nicht. Da stand Mason und seine Gruppe und winkten ihr zu.

"Hallo Cosinchen. Warum den so eilig?" Wollte er wissen als er sah das Alex ein Riesen Tempo hatte.

"Keine Zeit, muss weiter!" Gab Alex nur bekannt als Sie bei Mason und seiner Gruppe vorbei raste! Er sah nur seiner Cosine hinterher und bemerkte das ein Mädchen seiner Cosine hinterher raste! Er sah den zwei fragend hinterher und schüttelt den Kopf. Heute ist wirklich ein abgefahrener Tag! Alex bog in die nächste Ecke rein und sprang über das Auto, das auf Sie zugerast kam. Sie landete wie gestern wie eine Katze auf dem Boden und rannte weiter. Mitchie wollte gerade um die Ecke rennen als Sie quietschende Geräusche hörte. Ein Autofahrer machte eine Vollbremsung und fuhr an Rand. Der Fahrer von gestern stieg aus dem Auto und trank mal wieder einen Schluck von seinen Whisky.

Alex drehte sich beim Laufen um und sah das, das Mädchen erstmal fest steckte. Sie lächelte vor sich hin und verschwand in der nächsten Gasse. Mitchie knurrte sauer vor sich hin und ging auf dem Autofahrer zu. Sie nahm Ihm die Flasche aus der Hand und schmiss Sie weit aufs Dach.

"Hey!" Schrie der Fahrer und funkelt Mitchie wütend an. Er packte Sie am Kragen und zog Sie zu seinen Gesicht.

"Was fällt dir ein!" Der stinkende Geruch von Alkohol ging ihr in die Nase und Sie sah sofort in eine andere Richtung. Ekelhaft ist so was.

"Nur mal so, beim Autofahren darf man kein Alkohol trinken! Kein Wunder das Sie einen Menschen grad überfahren haben!" Sprach Mitchie wütend und der Autofahrer zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Ich hab hier Niemanden überfahren! Dieser Bengel ist mir übers Auto gesprungen! Schon das zweite mal das so was passiert!" Mitchie wurde hellhörig.

"Das zweite Mal?" Er nickte ihr zu und lässt Mitchie los.

"Ja gestern Abend ist mir beinah der Bengel gegens Auto gerannt! Ist aber wie aus heiteren Himmel über mein Auto gesprungen! Keine Ahnung wie er das gemacht hat!" Erklärte er und Mitchie hörte gespannt zu. Es war das Mädchen was Sie gestern Abend also in der Dunkelheit gesehen hat. Bevor Mitchie weiter fragen konnte, stieg er in sein Auto und fuhr weiter die Straße entlang. Sie sah den Autofahrer noch hinterher und sah in die andere Richtung. Da war weit und breit nichts von dem geheimnisvollen Mädchen zu sehen! Sie schlug mal wieder wütend in die Wand und spazierte nach Hause!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kapitel 4**_

Alex kam Zuhause an und ging sofort wieder auf ihr Zimmer. Als Sie die Tür leise hinter ihr schloss hörte sie einen wütenden Atem sprechen!

"Hab ich dir nicht gestern was gesagt?" Oh nein! Sie drehte sich lächelt zu ihren Vater um der Sie sauer anfunkelt. Er saß wie gestern auf Alex Bett mit verschränkten Armen und tippte wütend mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden rum.

"Tut mir Leid Papa!" Entschuldigte sich Alex bei ihren Vater der fragend eine Augenbraue hoch zog. Seid lagen hatte Sie Ihm nicht mehr "Papa" genannt! Es war seltsam das jetzt aus seiner Tochter zu hören! Er sah verwirrt auf seine Tochter und stand auf. Seine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter. Seine Augen blickten in die von seiner Tochter.

"Ich will nur das du vorsichtig bist! Ich will dich nicht so auffinden wie Tante Elfriede! Deswegen sind Alleingänge verboten, am allermeisten in der Nacht, verstanden?" Sie nickte ihren Vater zu und sah auf dem Boden.

"Ich will dir nichts böses Alex, ich will nur das du vorsichtig bist! Ich hab Angst dich zu verlieren so wie Tante Elfriede!" Er ging zu Tür. Alex ging derzeit zu ihren Bett und zog ihre Jacke aus.

"Gute Nacht." Sie wünschte ihren Vater auch gute Nacht und er verschwand aus ihren Zimmer! Mitchie ging derzeit wütend in ihr Zimmer. Ihre Familie sah ihr fragend hinterher. Sie hat kein Wort gesagt, das einzige was Sie herausgefunden haben ist, das Sie stink sauer ist. Sie schmiss sich mit ihren Sachen ins Bett. Mitchie hatte kein Bock ihre Klamotten auszuziehen und schlief in Ihnen ein. Alex zog ihre Schlafklamotten an und ging ins Bett. Ihr Vater hatte recht, Sie musste vorsichtig sein! Heute ist Sie gerade noch diesen seltsamen Mädchen entwischt, das Sie unbedingt fangen wollte! Keine Ahnung wieso, aber eins war sicher, dieses Mädchen war nicht normal!

Der nächste Tag ging schnell vorbei. Mitchie und Alex schliefen bis Nachmittag durch. Ihre Brüder versuchten alles um Sie wach zu kriegen, aber alles vergebens! Niemand konnte Sie wecken! Die zwei schliefen so gar den ganzen Tag durch! Ihre Eltern waren verwirrt! Was war mit ihrer Tochter! Justin ging Abends noch in Alex Zimmer und stellte für Montag früh den Wecker. Mal hoffen das Sie dadurch wach wird.

Um Punkt sechs Uhr machte ein lautes Pieps Geräusch Alex wach und Sie fuchtelte mit der Hand in der Dunkelheit herum. Dieses Ding soll endlich aufhören. Sie fand den Wecker und schnappte sich Ihn. Schmiss Ihn zur Tür die gerade geöffnet wird und Justin wich gerade noch so aus. Der Wecker prallte gegen die Flurwand und ging kaputt.

"Endlich!" Murmelte Alex vor sich hin und kuschelte sich in ihr Bett hinein. Justin schüttelte den Kopf. Neuer Aufgabe für heute, neuen Wecker kaufen! Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und machte das Licht an.

"Ughh." Kam es von Alex, als Sie sich das Bettlacken übers Gesicht schob.

"Mach dieses verdammte Licht aus!" Meckerte Sie ihren Bruder Justin an der nur lächelt und das Bettlacken weg zog.

"Justin!" Brüllte Sie ihren Bruder an und wollte die Decke wieder haben, aber Justin legte Sie auf einen Stuhl.

"Man ey!" Sie drückte ihr Gesicht ins Kissen und wollte weiter schlafen.

"Aufstehen!" Gab Justin bekannt und Alex nahm sich ein anderes Kissen und schmiss es auf Justin.

"Verschwinde!" Er fing es auf und ging zu Tür.

"Steh auf, sonst komme ich mit einen Eimer Wasser!" Drohte er ihr und schmiss das Kissen wieder zu Alex, die es genau ins Gesicht bekam.

"Hau ab Justin!" Schrie Sie Ihn an und er machte schnell die Tür zu, aber das Licht lässt er natürlich brennen. Alex rappelte sich mürrisch auf und ging zum Schrank. Sie zog sich eine dunkel blaue Jeans heraus, nahm noch ihre Lieblingsjacke, dazu noch ein graues T-Shirt und verschwand im Bad. Nach ein paar Minuten kam Sie fertig aus dem Bad und stolperte beinah verschlafen die Treppe runter. Sie setzte sich an ihren Platz und aß das Müsli auf. Schnappte sich ihren Rucksack und ging mit Justin so wie Max zur Schule, Sie nahm noch kurz die Kapuze auf. Sie wohnten nicht weit von der Schule entfernt.

Mitchie lief derzeit mit ihren Brüdern die Straße entlang zur Schule. Mitchie trug eine schwarze Lederjacke, so wie schwarze Jeans und blaues T-Shirt! Die Jungs trugen auch alle schwarze Klamotten.

"Nimm die Kapuze ab!" Hörten Sie von rechts und sahen auf eine Gruppe. Die bestand aus drei Personen. Zwei Jungs und die andere Person konnte Sie nicht erkennen. Sie hatte die schwarze Kapuze auf. Ein kleinerer Junge im alter von zwölf, schätzen Sie und der andere war im alter von achtzehn-neunzehn ungefähr. Sie sahen nur die Person den Kopf schütteln und versteckte ihre Hände in den Taschen. Der Junge blies wütend Luft ab und lief zur Schule. Mitchie und ihre Brüder machten es Ihnen gleich und liefen zur Schule. Mitchie lief zu ihren Spind und bemerkte nicht wie Sie einen Zettel verlor. Justin sah es und hebt den Zettel auf.

"Hey warte!" Schrie er und Mitchie drehte sich fragend um. Justin joggte zu Ihr rüber und übergab den Zettel Mitchie. "Du hast das verloren!" Mitchie nahm den Zettel dankbar an und drehte sich um. Lief in Richtung ihres Spinds weiter. Justin ging wieder zu Max und Alex die auf Ihn warteten. Sie mussten erstmal zum Sekretariat. Sie liefen los und Justin sah sich um. Kein Sekretariat in Sicht.

"Sucht ihr etwas bestimmtes?" Sie sahen nach rechts wo eine Brünette mit blauen Augen auf Sie zu kam. Alex kannte Sie. Es war das Mädchen was Sie Freitag in der Gasse getroffen hat. Ihre blauen Augen gingen auf Alex.

"Hey, dich kenn ich doch! Du hast mir Freitag geholfen , erinnerst du dich?" Alex nickte ihr zu und das Mädchen lächelte vor sich hin.

"Ich bin Miley." Sie streckte die Hand zu Alex raus, die Alex erstmal fragend ansah, aber ihre Hand gab.

"Alex!" Gab der junge Werwolf leise von sich und zog ihren Geruch in sich auf, Vanille. Miley nickte. Justin sah fragend auf Alex und zog Sie weg von Miley. Nach ein paar Metern blieb er stehen.

"Woher kennt Sie dich?" Wollte er wissen, aber Alex winkte ab.

"Lange Geschichte!" Sie spazierte wieder zu Miley und Justin folgte ihr misstraurisch!

"Kannst du uns zeigen wo das Sekretariat ist?" Wollte Alex wissen und Miley nickte nur. Miley kennte den Weg, in und auswendig, durch ihre Freundin Lilly, die dauert dort hin verdonnert wird.

"Klar kenn ich den Weg, wie heißt ihr überhaupt?" Sie sah auf Max und Justin die Sie angrinsen.

"Ich bin Justin!" Er stellte sich vor und Miley schüttelte freundlich seine Hand. Das machte Sie auch bei Max als er sich vorstellte.

"Okay Alex, Justin und Max. Folgt mir!" Verkündigte Miley und lief voran. Alex zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte Miley. Justin blies Luft ab und folgte ihr wie Max. Sie kamen nach ein paar Minuten am Sekretariat an wo eine blondhaarige mit Skatersachen hinaus kam. Sie sah nicht gerade gesund aus.

"Lilly alles okay?" Miley stürmte sofort voran zu Lilly die ihr zu nickte.

"Na ja, geht so! Lass mich abholen! Hab irgendetwas falsches gegessen!" Miley nickte und Alex so wie Justin und Max tauchten neben ihr auf.

"Oh ja, Alex, Justin und Max, das ist Lilly! Lilly das sind Alex, Justin und Max!" Sie zeigte auf jede Person und Lilly nickte Ihnen zu.

"Ich komm nach der Schule zu dir, okay!" Lilly nickte Miley zu und verschwand in der Mädchentoilette. Die Brünette sah ihrer besten Freundin besorgt hinterher. Sie drehte sich zu der Gruppe um und deutete auf das Sekretariat.

"Das ist das Sekretariat, einfach mal klopfen! Ich bin solange bei Lilly!" Miley verschwand auch im der Mädchentoilette und Justin klopfte an die Tür. Von Ihnen hörten Sie ein Ja und gingen hinein! Eine schwarzhaarige Dame sah von ihren Dokumenten auf die drei Schüler vor ihr. Sie drückte ihre Brille zurück und sah auf die Gruppe fragend.

"Nanu, alle dreie krank oder seid ihr neu?" Sie antworteten alle sofort mit neu und die Sekretärin nickte.

"Dann seid ihr…" Sie suchte in einer Akte herum und zog ein Blatt heraus. "Justin, Alex und Max Russo, richtig?" Sie nickten der Frau zu und Sie gab jeden ein Blatt wo ihre Stunden draufstanden.

"Dann folgt mir, ich bringe euch zu euren Klassen!" Die schwarzhaarige Sekretärin lief aus ihren Büro und wartete auf die Gruppe, die ihr folgten. Sie schloss die Tür hinter Ihnen und Alex sah auf ihren Stundenplan.

1 Stunde: Mathematik

2 Stunde: Biologie

3 Stunde: Musik

4 Stunde: Neigungskurz: Schauspielen

5 Stunde: Deutsch

6 Stunde: Geschichte

7 Stunde: Geographie

Frühstückspause: 9.00 Uhr - 9:15 Uhr

Mittagspause: 12.00 Uhr - 12.30 Uhr

Pausen zwischen durch: 10 Minuten

Alex blies wütend Luft ab. Sieben Stunden am ersten Tag. Na Super! Sie spazierte der Sekretärin hinterher, die schon mit Justin und Max vorgelaufen ist. Der junge Werwolf sah noch mal auf den Zettel.

Klasse: 10a

Alex rollte mit den Augen. Kein Wunder das man so viele Stunden bekommt. Justin sah Derzeit auf seinen Plan.

1 Stunde: Deutsch

2 Stunde: Physik

3 Stunde: Mathematik

4 Stunde: Geschichte

5 Stunde: Musik

6 Stunde: Neigungskurz: Weltraum

7 Stunde: Biologie

8 Stunde: Chemie

Klasse: 12b

Justin nickt ein paar Mal mit den Kopf das er es verstanden hast. Max sah nur gelangweilt auf seinen Stundenplan und beißt in seinen Apfel.

1 Stunde: Geschichte

2 Stunde: Musik

3 Stunde: Sport

4 Stunde: Biologie

5 Stunde: Mathematik

6 Stunde: Deutsch

Klasse: 6a

Max sah auf den Stundenplan und bekam gar nicht mit das die Sekretärin stehen geblieben ist und lief genau in Sie hinein.

"Entschuldigung!" Murmelte er und sah hoch in ihre Augen, die Sie böse anfunkeln. Er Lächelt verschwitzt und ging ein paar Schritte zurück. Dieser Blick kann einen richtig Angst einjagen. Ihre Augen folgten jeden Schritt von Max und sahen Ihn tief in die Augen. Er schluckte hart und wendet den Blick ab.

"Wir sind da, Max Russo! Deine Klasse!" Sie öffnet die Tür und lächelt Max zuckersüß an. Er sah hinein und bekam schon eine Papierkugel ins Gesicht. Die Kinder tobten in drinnen und schrieben etwas an die Tafel. Spielten fangen und sonst was. Sie drückte Max hinein und schloss die Tür.

"Folgt mir!" Justin und Alex sahen sich fragend an und zucken mit den Schultern. Sie hat einen Blick als ob Sie jemanden Töten will und ein Lächeln wie zehn Tage Sonnenschein. Seltsame Frau! Die Werwolfgeschwister folgten der seltsamen Dame und kamen an eine Klasse an. Auf der Seite stand 10a. Sie lächelt überglücklich Alex Russo an und macht die Tür auf. Alex rollte mit den Augen und ging hinein, sofort wird die Tür hinter ihr zugeknallt. Reißende Dame! Ging es Alex durch den Kopf und Sie schüttelt den Kopf. Sie lächelt die Klasse an, alle Augen waren auf Sie gerichtet.

"Dürfte ich fragen, wer Sie sind?" Alex sah zu der Tafel, da stand ein dünner Mann mit grauen Haaren und einen Bart, der Sie fragend ansah. Er hielt in der Hand die Tafelkreide. Der Mann ist anscheinend der Lehrer.

"Alex Russo!" Antwortete der junge Werwolf trocken und der Lehrer zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er ging zum Klassenbuch und fand den neuen Namen. Er sah auf Alex und stand auf.

"Die neue Schülerin, Alex Russo, dürfte ich mal nachfragen wo Sie die ganze Zeit geblieben sind, es ist kurz vor neun Uhr!" Er zeigte mit den Daumen nach hinten auf die Uhr und Alex lächelt verschwitzt. Die Klasse hinter ihr fing an zu Kichern und zu flüstern. Der Lehrer ging auf Alex zu und wartet auf eine Antwort.

"Ich hab die Klasse nicht gefunden!" Flüstert der junge Werwolf und die ganze Klasse fing an zu Lachen. Der Lehrer schüttelt nur den Kopf und sprach.

"Die Klasse nicht gefunden? Es sind zufälligerweise überall in den Gebäude Schilder angeheftet, wo Sie etwas finden können!" Erklärte der Lehrer und Alex nahm den strengen Geruch von Alkohol war. Er kam eindeutig von Ihn. Alex wollte gerade was sagen, aber er zeigte auf einen freien Platz neben ein Mädchen mit braunen Haaren und einen seltsamen Kostüm an. Das sollte eher wie eine Ananas aussehen. Sie pflanzte sich neben das Mädchen das Sie anlächelt.

"Hallo ich bin Harper, ich kann dir das Gebäude zeigen wenn du willst?" Harper bot Alex die Hand hin die Sie misstrauisch ansah, aber doch dann schüttelt. Alex nahm sofort ihren Geruch in sich auf, Ananas. Kommt bestimmt von ihren Kostüm. Alex schnüffelt ein wenig an Harper und bekam ihren richtigen Geruch in die Nase, Kirsche. Harper sah Sie fragend an und roch an ihren Ananas T-Shirt.

"Riech ich gut oder was?" Alex lächelt Sie an und Harper schüttelt nur verwirrt den Kopf.

"Ich bin Alex!" Stellte der junge Werwolf sich vor und Harper nickte nur mit einen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. Dieses Mädchen ist eindeutig seltsam. Dachten beide gleichzeitig und Harper konzentrierte sich auf den Unterricht. Alex spielte nur gelangweilt mit ihren Bleistift rum. Justin und die seltsame Sekretärin sind an seinen Klassenzimmer angekommen. Sie strahlte in mit ihren Sonnenscheinlächeln an und macht die Tür auf. Justin bedankte sich und ging in den Raum und die Tür knallte hinter Ihm zu.

"Ah beehren sie uns auch schon Herr Russo, kurz vor Frühstückspause?" Er sah auf die blondhaarige Lehrerin die wütend die Arme in die Hüften stemmte. Sie sah unwerfend aus! Ging es Justin durch den Kopf und die Lehrerin zeigte auf dem Platz neben einen Jungen.

"Setzten!" Er reagierte sofort und setzte sich neben den Jungen mit braunen Haaren so wie braunen Augen.

"Ich bin Shane!" Justin lächelte und schüttelte Ihm die Hand.

"Justin!" Erklärte er und holte sofort sein Schreibzeug raus und passte im Unterricht auf. Shane sah Ihn nur fragend an und schüttelt den Kopf. Schon wieder so ein Streber! Ging es Ihm durch den Kopf und er lässt seinen Kopf auf der Tischplatte liegen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

Mitchie wurde von Caitlyn wach gemacht die neben ihr saß und Sie zeigte nach vorne zu Justin. Ihr Bruder Shane schien auf der Tischplatte zu schlafen und Sie kichert nur. Caitlyn zeigte auf den Jungen Namens Justin der neben ihr war. Sie hob fragend eine Augenbraue und sah auf Caitlyn.

"Er ist neu! Heißt Justin glaub ich!" Mitchie nickte ihrer besten Freundin zu. Caitlyn gehörte zu ihrer Rasse, Sie war auch ein Vampir und die zwei hatten sich vor 281 Jahren am College getroffen , sie sind Freunde geworden. Nach etwa fünf Minuten klingelt es zur Frühstückspause und Mitchie folgte ihren Brüdern so wie Caitlyn. Justin wurde dazu verdonnert Schwämme auszuklopfen, weil er zu spät kam. Ein Junge in alter von zwölf kam auf die Gruppe zugeraunt.

"Habt ihr Justin gesehen?" Wollte er wissen und Caitlyn zeigte nach hinten in den Klassenraum, wo Justin schon hustete.

"Ja er wurde dazu verdonnert Schwämme auszuklopfen! Bist du ein Freund oder so was?" Er schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte.

"Nein, ich bin sein Bruder, wir haben eine Schwester Alex, wo die gerade steckt weiß ich nicht!" Er sah sich um und entdeckte eine schwarzhaarige so wie eine braunhaarige mit einander reden. Er lächelt und schreit.

"Alex!" Sie schrie sofort erschrocken auf und schmeißt alles in die Luft. Ihre Augen gingen auf Max der ihr zu winkte. Sie stolperte zu ihren Bruder hin und packte Ihm am Kragen. Ihre dunklen Schokoladenaugen funkelten böse in seine. Er lächelt verschwitzt.

"Sag mal geht's noch, du sammelst sofort mein Zeug auf, verstanden!" Sie zeigte nach hinten wo ihre Sachen verstreut herum lagen und er nickte eingeschüchtert. Alex lies Ihn los und er flitzte sofort zu ihren Sachen um Sie aufzuheben! Harper kam zu der Gruppe gelaufen und sah ihre neue Freundin seltsam an. Sie zeigte auf Max und sah Alex fragend an.

"Mein Bruder!" Harper nickte sofort und sah auf Mitchie, Shane, Caitlyn, Nate und Jason. Sie sahen Harper mit einen Blick an die Sie nicht entziffern konnte und zog Alex hinter sich her, weg von der Gruppe. Mitchie dachte nach! Diese Stimme kam ihr irgendwoher bekannt vor, aber wo her?

"Hey, was ist den los?" Wollte Alex wissen, weil Sie sich von Harper wegziehen lässt und auf eine Antwort wartet. Harper zeigte mit den Fingern auf die Gruppe und Alex sah Sie fragend an. Sie erkannte das Mädchen von Samstag in das Sie erst hinein gelaufen ist. Das Sie später auch noch in der Kirche getroffen hat und die ihr hinterher gerannt ist! Die wäre ihr bestimmt ans Ende der Welt gefolgt!

"Die Gruppe da, die nennt man auch Vampire, weil Sie einen so anstarren das man Angst bekommt!" Harper spürte plötzlich einen warmen Atem am Ohr und Jason flüstert ihr ins Ohr.

"Mit nackten Finger zeigt man nicht!" Sie drehte sich um und lächelt Jason zuckersüß an. Sofort packte Sie Alex und stürmte weg von der Gruppe. Max sah den zwei fragend hinterher.

"Hey, wartet auf mich!" Er stürmte den zwei hinterher die in die Mädchentoilette gelaufen sind. Max öffnet die Tür und ein blondhaariges Mädchen lief fragend an Ihm vorbei. Er lächelt ihr hinterher und stürmt in die Toilette. Er hatte ja immer noch Alex Schulsachen. Caitlyn zuckte mit den Schultern. Die drei Menschen waren wirklich seltsam. Mitchie drehte sich um und spaziert weiter. Merkwürdig? Sie hatten einen seltsamen Geruch auf sich. Als Vampir konnte man die Gerüche leicht zuordnen, aber so ein Geruch hatte Sie noch nie in die Nase bekommen. So ging es auch Alex, die den Geruch von der Gruppe in sich aufgenommen hat, ihr Geruch war sehr seltsam. So ein Geruch hatte Sie noch nie gerochen, aber er verschwand als Harper sie meilenweit weg von der Gruppe zog. Mitchie lief weiter und dachte über diesen Geruch nach, er war schon längst aus ihren Nase, aber er ging ihr nicht aus dem Kopf. Irgendwoher kannte Sie Ihn?

"Habt ihr das auch gerochen?" Alle sahen sofort auf Shane, der fragend weiter lief.

"Dieser Geruch, ich weiß nicht ob er zu Menschen gehört!" Mitchie zuckte mit den Schultern. Alle hatten keine Ahnung was das für einen Geruch war, aber eins stand fest. Diese Menschen sind sehr seltsam! Justin kam derzeit endlich von seiner Strafe heraus. Sofort ging er die Treppe runter und roch er einen seltsamen Geruch und sah auf Shane und seine Gruppe, die an Ihn vorbeiliefen! Als Sie weg waren verschwand der Geruch und Justin schüttelt fragend den Kopf. Eins war klar, das waren keine Menschen! Er kannte den Geruchsunterschied zwischen Mensch und Werwolf, aber dieser Geruch war anders. Sie müssen eine andere Spezies sein! Ging es Ihm durch den Kopf und er lief weiter den Flur entlang. Er war schon ein ausgewachsener Werwolf deswegen kann er unterschiedliche Gerüche in sich wahrnehmen und zuordnen! Außer dieser seltsame Geruch. Er roch nach Blut und Zimt, sehr seltsam! Werwolf roch nach Blut und Schokolade! Mensch roch unterschiedlich! Am meisten war es Kirsche und Vanille. Justin überlegte weiter, irgendwo musste er den Geruch einordnen können! Er fand leider keinen Geruch wo zu er gehören könnte. Shane sah nach hinten auf Justin und dachte nach, er konnte seine Gedanken nicht lesen! Nicht mal ein kleines Stückchen verschwommen oder so! Er fand gar nichts!

"Das war mehr als merkwürdig!" Mitchie sah fragend auf Shane der wieder vor sich hingrübelt.

"Ich konnte seine Gedanken nicht lesen! Sah nicht mal ein verschwommenes Stück! Ich sah…. Gar nichts!" Sofort blieben alle stehen und sahen auf Shane der nur den Kopf schüttelt.

"Quatsch, bei jeden Menschen kann man Gedanken lesen, wenn man nah genug dran ist! Vielleicht warst du nicht nah genug!" Er nickte Caitlyn zu. Das machte Sinn. Er war schon ein paar Meter von diesen Justin entfernt. Mitchie überlegte über dieses Mädchen nach, dieser Geruch kannte Sie irgendwoher der von ihr kam. Bloß wo her? Ihr wollte es nicht einfallen! Plötzlich kam dieser Justin neben Ihnen vorbeigerast als gerannt! Sie blieben sofort stehen und schüttelten den Kopf. Der Junge ist ganz schön schnell! Er bog schwer in die Ecke ein und rannte weiter. Justin sah auf seine Uhr! Er kam viel zu spät zum Unterricht, er musste sich beeilen! Derzeit sah Alex ihre neue Freundin Harper fragend an.

"Warum ziehst du mich hier durch die Gegend?" Harper sah aus der Mädchentoilette und bemerkte das Max plötzlich neben ihr stand!

"Was machst du den hier? Das ist eine Mädchentoilette!" Erklärte Harper und sah Alex Bruder fragend an. Der gab seiner Schwester ihr Schreibzeug zurück und verschwand aus der Mädchentoilette! Alex steckte ihr Schreibzeug in ihren Rucksack und wartet immer noch auf eine Antwort von Harper.

"Ich warte!" Kam es von Alex wütend und es klingelte zur nächsten Stunde. Super jetzt kommt Biologie!

**Ich weiß ist ein bisschen kurz. Würde mich herzlich über Reviews freuen! **


End file.
